Unplanned family
by AnaIsFangirling
Summary: When Stiles found out he was going to be a dad at the age of 17, he felt as if his world had crashed around him and it's only thanks to the help of his friends and family that he managed to stay strong and prepare for his son's arrival. What he didn't see coming was how important his best friend's older brother would become to him and his son.


This idea came to me while babysitting my adorable nephew (who is not actually my nephew but my brother started dating his mom when he was a few months old and he's basically my nephew, just not by blood).

Enjoy!

Also, sorry for all that angst at the beginning...

* * *

Stiles hadn't meant for it to happened. He and Heather had know each other since they were in diapers, they hadn't been in contact much outside of the usual 'Happy Birthday!' Facebook post on each other's wall every year, but when she had invited him to her 17th birthday party he hadn't hesitated to accept.

He lost his virginity that night. Heather had dragged him to the wine cellar and had asked him, just like that, to have sex with her. He had not even thought it through; he'd just said yes and went upstairs to get the XXL condoms in her brother's bathroom.

It had been awkward and uncomfortable; the floor had been cold, the condom didn't fit and neither of them had known what the hell they were doing. At least it hadn't lasted long. When they had gone back upstairs, the party had still been in the early stages. Stiles had grabbed Scott and they had left.

Six months later, Stiles was staring at a crying Heather who had barely managed to mumble the word 'pregnant' between sobs after he had let her step into the house.

"But… How… It's been six months!"

Heather tried to speak but she was sobbing too much. Stiles took her upstairs and guided her until she was sitting on his bed. He comforted her as best he could while his thoughts were going through his mind at a breakneck speed. Once she had finally stopped crying, she explained that she had had her period a few times in the last six months and since she had not had sex with anyone else she hadn't thought she could be pregnant until her stomach started to grow round.

Stiles looked at her closely. She didn't look pregnant or at least not 6 months pregnant, but he couldn't just accuse her of lying. He needed time to think. She told him she didn't want anyone to find out so she had booked a doctor's appointment that Saturday at a clinic an hour away from Beacon Hills.

Heather left before the Sheriff got back from his shift and Stiles decided to wait for the appointment before telling anyone.

That week, everyone kept asking him if he was alright. His dad knew something was wrong but as usual he was waiting for Stiles to come to him whenever he felt ready to talk. Scott had asked at least once a day if he was okay but didn't push any further. He had even heard Finstock asking Scott what was wrong with 'Bilinski' during practice.

Saturday finally came around and Heather picked him up to drive them at the clinic. They were both silent during the entire drive. As they parked, Stiles started to feel the begin of a panic attack. He closed his eyes, counted in his head as he forced himself to breath slowly. When he opened his eyes again Heather was out of the car and waiting for him with a raised eyebrow.

The doctor, a Mrs. Linda Jones, confirmed that Heather was indeed six months pregnant and explained that it was possible for some women to be unaware of a pregnancy for that long, or even for a longer period of time.

When the baby appeared on the scanner, Stiles' entire world shifted. It was a baby; not a blob or a peanut but an actual baby. He could see it's head, it's hands… even the tiny fingers. He was so focus on the screen, he didn't even feel the tears falling slowly down his cheeks.

"It looks healthy. The right size for six months. Do you want to know the sex?" Doctor Jones asked them. Heather remained silent, her eyes fixed to the screen.

"I do…" Stiles said unsure. The Doctor asked Heather and she nodded absentmindedly.

"It's a boy." The Doctor said with a smile. "Congra-"

"I want it out." Heather finally spoke.

"Heather!" Stiles gasped.

"I don't want it."

"I'm sorry Miss Camden but it's too late." Doctor Jones said calmly. "Abortion is illegal during the last trimester, the baby is considered viable at that stage."

Heather refuse to speak during the rest of the appointment. Stiles asked every question he could think of, took the prescription for the prenatal vitamins and the DVD and pictures from the ultrasound.

They walked out of the clinic in silence but once outside Heather stopped, her back turned to Stiles and whispered: "This is your fault."

"I didn't mean for this to happened." He said, not denying that it was his fault since he was blaming himself to.

"Just stay away from me." She spat out before marching away to her car.

"Wha- Heather, wait!"

"I said STAY AWAY!"

Stiles stood frozen outside the clinic as he watched Heather get into her car and drive away. It took him a while to snap out of it; when he did, he was sitting on the ground with his head between his knees and his hands clutching the prescription and the pictures of his son. His son.

The thought triggered another panic attack and a nurse who had been smoking outside came to help him. Once he was able to breath again, he refused to go back inside the clinic for a checkup and the nurse left him alone after making sure he was fine several times.

He didn't have much choice, he had ask someone to pick him up. In the end it came to who he was ready to talk to about the baby and Scott was the only one he could think of. He called his best friend's cell phone three times but it always went to voicemail. Stiles fidgeted with his phone for a few minutes and almost called his dad but decided to try the McCall's house first.

This time someone answered, but it wasn't Scott. It was Derek, Scott's older half-brother who had been back in Beacon Hills for a few months since he had graduated from Berkeley. He was taking a year off school to figure out what to do next.

"Hello?" Derek asked a second time.

"Hey Derek, it's Stiles… Do you know where Scott is? I tried his cell but he's not picking up."

"He said something about a date with that new girl… Kira, I think. Why? Do you need help with something?"

"No I… I'll figure something out, it's fine." Stiles answered as he started to feel a lump in his throat.

"Are you sure?" Derek insisted. Stiles opened his mouth but no words came out. "Stiles? What's going on?"

"I fucked up." Stiles finally said, his voice quivering as he tried to contain his sobs.

"Stiles, talked to me. What's wrong?"

"I… I can't."

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you." Derek said. Stiles managed to give him the name of the clinic but refused to explain why he was so far away. Derek stayed on the phone right until he was starting his car.

The following hour was probably the worst of Stiles' life. He had a headache and his eyes felt dry and puffy. He couldn't stop thinking and almost had two other panic attacks but at the same time, his thoughts were so unfocused that they weren't even coherent anymore.

When Derek arrived, he parked his old Honda directly in front of Stiles, even though it was a space reserved for ambulances, and jogged out off the car.

"Are you alright?!" He asked quickly as he knelt in front of the teenager. Stiles didn't answer, instead he gave him one of the pictures he had been staring at.

"Stiles, wha- Oh my god, is that…?"

Once again, Stiles remained silent and his eyes filled with tears, which he didn't think would still be possible, as he looked up. He let out a sob as he threw himself at Derek, burying his face in his chest and holding onto him tightly.

Derek reacted immediately and held him close, moving back and forth in a calm rhythm as he whispered soothing words in the teenager's ear.

…

They talk in the car. Stiles explains everything from the beginning and Derek is kind enough not to berate him for having sex with a girl he wasn't even dating using a condom that wasn't his size _but he does it internally because seriously? Stiles was smarter than that, he should've known better_ but the quiet only lasted until they got to Stiles' home, because his father was there.

Stiles was going to go in and pretend nothing was wrong but then Derek asked if he wanted some moral support in a way that also said 'You are telling your dad, now.' so Stiles said yes and they faced the Sheriff, together.

The news that John Stilinski was going to be a grandfather before his son would even graduate from High School was followed by screaming, some tears, several apologies and a tight hug.

Later that day, after Derek had left and the Sheriff was back at work, Scott came over. Derek had told him that his best friend needed him without telling him why, so he had jumped on his bike to make sure Stiles was okay.

This time Stiles didn't get yelled at. It took a few minutes staring at the pictures of the baby for Scott to truly grasp what it would mean for Stiles but he just looked up at his best friend with a stupid grin on his face and said "Dude, I'm gonna be an uncle!" enthusiastically. Then Scott went to the pharmacy with him to get the prenatal vitamins and then to Heather's house. Her parents knew which made his presence easier to explain and ten times more awkward.

They talked for two hours and in the end it was decided that Stiles would have full custody of the baby once he was born, if Heather had not changed her mind by then.

…

On Monday, somehow, everyone at school knew about his personal life. Stiles spent the first three hours being stared at and hearing whispers all around him. It was enough to drive him mad so he took his jeep and drove away. He couldn't go home because his dad was sleeping off a double shift that had turned into a triple shift. The Sheriff though he was being discreet but Stiles knew he had been freaking out non-stop since Saturday and was probably already trying to save every penny he could to help.

Instead of going back to his house, Stiles went to the preserve. There was a place near the river where Stiles and Scott used to play when they were younger. It was Derek's secret place actually, but he had shared it with them and had often drove them there. He would read under a tree as they ran around and then take them to a diner or Ice cream.

Stiles sat beneath the same tree Derek used to sit under and took a pen and paper as well as his phone to make a list of what he was going to need and count how much it would cost. He had almost reached a thousand dollars when a voice sounded behind him.

"I knew I'd find you here." Derek said as he sat next to him. "Scott called me. He's worried about you."

"I couldn't take the whispers anymore." Stiles explained with a sigh.

"I figured."

They stayed silent for a few minutes as Stiles continued his list.

"I'm starting to think that I'm going to need a loan." Stiles groaned after adding yet another item he would need.

"That bad?"

"Yeah… And it's not like I have 9 months to prepare… I only have 3, barely. I mean, I guess I could improvise for some stuff but I don't want to put my kid in danger so I'm going to need a good crib, a car seat, a stroller… and that's just the big stuff. Have you seen how much baby clothes costs?"

"It's going to be okay Stiles." Derek said with a smile.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

…

A month later, Stiles came home after a long shift delivering pizza to a full house decorated in shades of green. His Father, Mrs McCall, Derek, Scott, Kira, Lydia and even Jackson were standing under a banner that said 'Congratulation, it's a boy!' and shouted "Surprise!" when he opened the door.

Stiles smiled from ear to ear as he threw his arms around his dad.

"Thanks dad. I love you, you're the best."

"I know, but actually it was all Derek's idea." The Sheriff said with a kind smile. Stiles let go of his dad and turned towards Derek.

"Really?"

"Well I… Lydia helped." Derek said shyly.

Stiles hugged everyone, starting with Derek, except Jackson; they just shook hands quickly and without a word.

It turned out to be a fun party even though Stiles was still bone tired. They ate cake, played a few games and practiced how to change a diaper on plastic dolls. The Sheriff even taught them swaddling techniques, apparently Stiles had been a very fussy baby.

Stiles was talking with Melissa when someone came up behind him and put their hands on his eyes.

"It's time for your surprise." Derek whispered behind him, his breath against Stiles' skin sending shivers down his spine.

Derek walked Stiles up the stairs and he could hear everyone following behind them. They stopped in the hallway and Derek leaned to whisper in his ear.

"You're ready?"

"Yeah…"

When Stiles was finally allowed to see again, he opened his eyes to a complete nursery. The room used to be his father's office even though he had rarely used it. He hadn't dared to ask his dad to turn it into a nursery though.

The walls had been painted in gray, the ceiling was pale blue and the floor was covered with a new carpet of the same color. The crib and the dresser where white and there were touches of blue everywhere. There was even a blue chair in a corner.

"There's everything you need to start, and this…" John said as he gave him an envelop."... is for everything else."

"We figured you'd want to choose the car seat and stroller yourself, there should be enough for some clothes as well." Derek added.

"Guys I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, son. I may not be proud of how this happened but I'm proud of how you've been handling it. You're a good man and you're going to be a great father." John said as his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Well, I was raised by the best."

…

After everyone had left, including the Sheriff who had a late shift, Stiles stood in front of the crib, imagining his son sleeping there.

"Hey." Derek said from behind him.

"Hey, I thought you'd left." Stiles said after turning around.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm going to be a seventeen-year-old dad and my kid will be 10 months old when I graduate high school… If I graduate that is."

"Of course you'll graduate Stiles."

"I don't know… It's hard enough juggling with school and work… I don't how I'm going to take care of a baby and go to school AND work to pay for daycare and food and clothes and… everything. I just don't know." Stiles sighed and stared at the floor.

"I do." Derek said as he stepped closer, stopping right in front of Stiles and raising the teen's head with a gentle hand under his chin. "It won't be easy, but you're not alone. We're all here for you… I'm here for you." Derek whispered as he leaned forwards and kissed Stiles tenderly.

…

Stiles' phone woke him up at three a.m. and he knew what it was before he had even seen Heather's name on the screen.

"Is it time?!" He asked before she could say anything. Thirty seconds later, he was running around his room and putting random clothes on when the door was flung opened. His father appeared behind it, a shirt half on over the tank top he had been sleeping in and the zipper of his pants down.

"Is it time?!" He asked without waiting for an answer. "I'll get the car started!" He shouted as he ran down the stairs.

Stiles followed soon after, took the bag that had been waiting in the nursery for at least two weeks and ran after his dad. They took the police cruiser and Stiles barely had time to put his seat-belt on before his dad turned the lights on and drove off. He took out his phone and called Derek who pretty much reacted the same way the Stilinskis had. Stiles even heard him fall, probably as he was trying to put on his pants while on the phone.

Hours later, Stiles walked back inside the waiting room with Simon John Stilinski in his arms, ready to introduce him to his family.

…

A year and a half later...

The moment Derek walked into the room, Simon stood up and ran towards him on wobbly legs and with a huge smile on his face.

"Dadadadadada..." Simon shouted when Derek picked him up.

"Hey little man. You're ready to go see papa?" Derek asked after kissing him on the cheek. Simon was already waving his hand around to say goodbye to the other kids in the room. "You're saying goodbye to your friends?"

"Ba-bye." Simon said, still waving his hand.

Derek struggled to dress the toddler with his coat but successfully strapped him to the stroller and they could finally walk out. The daycare on campus was rather small and they only got Simon in thanks to Derek's job as a TA and having applied for it a whole year in advance. Stiles also went to Berkeley, he was studying criminology, and Derek had waited for him to get accepted before enrolling for his graduate program in Medieval History. They lived in a tiny apartment on campus but since Stiles had a scholarship they had enough money every month to be comfortable.

"Doggy!" Simon suddenly shouted enthusiastically, pointing at a dog.

"And what does the doggy say?" Derek asked proudly.

"Waf Waf!"

Five minutes later, they reached the cafeteria and Stiles came running towards them.

"Baby!" He shouted before unstrapping Simon to hold him in his arms. "I missed you so much Little man."

"Do I get a kiss to?" Derek asked with a fake pout. Stiles grinned and pulled him forward by his shirt to kiss him deeply.

"I missed you to, big guy." Stiles whispered right before Simon slapped him in the face for no apparent reason.

* * *

In case you were wondering, it is possible for some women to find out they're pregnant late in the pregnancy. You can google it, I didn't but it happened to someone I know (and okay, she's not very smart to begin with but I'm assuming it could happen to anyone). And it is illegal to abort during the third trimester except if the mother is in danger. I'm not sure about the exact law in California or even in the U.S, in France it's very different, you can't abort after 14 weeks or something like that.

Anyway, if you need real info, I suggest you do some research.

Please, Please, PLEASE leave a comment so that I don't feel like I stayed up until 2 a.m. for nothing... again.


End file.
